


Imagines with McBusted

by WriterOfFanFics



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: F/M, Imagines, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: A collection of McBustedxReader fics. One with each member of the band.





	1. First Meetings - Danny

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters were originally posted on Wattpad. I thought I wasn't going to continue these but I've changed my mind. I'll post the other four chapters later.
> 
> Please feel free to suggest prompts for these :)

All you can think is that you need new friends. You'd be perfectly happy at home reading a book, bingeing a new show, even deep cleaning your kitchen would be more fun than this. You are currently desperately trying to get a drink in this club where your so-called friends have all but abandoned you. At least the DJ is good, you're thankful that the music is like your night: Shitty. When the bartender finally hands you a drink, you notice that, unfortunately, the DJ is changing to someone new and you are already sure they won't be as good as the last one.

Sighing as you realise your friends must have forgotten about you, you find an empty chair and relax into it. As you bring your drink to your lips, you suddenly sneeze, spilling your drink over your shoulder. As quick as it happened you hear a string of swears from a distinctly Northern voice, you start apologising before you even turn around.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't-" You're stunned when you turn around and see Danny Jones from McFly, smiling at you.

"It's okay, really. You didn't mean any harm, at least I don't think you did." Danny chuckles. You can't stop staring, you're mentally swearing at yourself to say something, to stop making a complete tit of yourself. "You might want to close your mouth, you look a bit like a fish."

"F-fish?" You stutter out, cringing at the way you're acting, thankfully Danny seems to like it and smiles broadly.

"Yeah, wait here. I'm going to get you a new drink, Fish." Danny walks away and you suddenly feel like you can breathe again. 

"Stop acting so weird." You tell yourself. "Danny Jones is buying you a drink. Act like a normal person." Quicker than you thought Danny is back with two drinks.

"Here you go, I didn't know what you ordered so I sniffed my shirt and guessed." Danny sits down across from you and hands you a drink. 

"Wow, that was fast." You manage to say, you feel much calmer now after the original shock has died down.

"Yeah, I come with perks." There's a drawn out moment of silence, Danny is doodling on a napkin and you have no idea what to say, Danny decides to start the conversation. "So, the DJ is pretty good."

"I think he's a bit shit." You didn't realise you spoke the words out loud until you see the hilarious look on Danny's face. 

"Really?" A bit of his drink sloshed over onto his hand as he laughed.

"Yeah, I was enjoying the one that was on before him. It was a lot more," You make a vague hand gesture. "You know?" Danny smiles. He really does smile a lot, you can't help but think to yourself.

"Thank you." He blushes slightly. 

"What?"

"I was the DJ that was on before." He clarifies.

"I didn't know you were a DJ." You wince, realising that you haven't mentioned you recognise him. "Sorry. I should have mentioned it before, I recognise you."

"Damn. My cover is blown. Now you know that I'm not a guy who lurks behind women in clubs waiting to get drinks thrown at me." You give an awkward chuckle at Danny. "I kind of figured you knew who I was, Fish. I hope that doesn't make me sound too full of myself."

"I could've just been staring because you look hot in a wet shirt." You shot back, smiling over your glass as you finish it off.

"You don't think I'm hot? I've never been so offended." Danny gives a mock-hurt expression.

"I'm sorry, can I ever make it up to you?" Somehow knowing that he knows you know who he is makes everything easier.

"A dance?" Danny stands up and grabs your hand.

"To this music? I don't think so." You stay firmly planted in your seat.

"Ah, come on, Fish. One dance and you'll be forgiven for spilling a drink on me and withholding information as to my true identity." You couldn't help but laugh and give in when he looked at you like that.

"All right. I guess one dance wouldn't hurt."

Danny pulls you onto the floor and dances with you, there's not much you can with the dance floor as packed as it is, but you give it your best shot. You must be doing something right because Danny keeps smiling and looking at you. Danny grabs your hand and pulls you off the dance floor and out of a back exit.

"What are we doing?" You laugh.

"You said one dance and it's really loud in there."

"I was starting to enjoy myself, dancing with you to a shit DJ mix."

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying myself, I just wanted to do this." Danny pulls you close and kisses you.

"You're very good at that." You say a little breathless.

"You think?" He rests his forehead against yours. 

"I don't know, maybe you should try again?" Danny kisses you again, harder this time. You groan against his lips as the kiss deepens and becomes more heated. He shoves you against the wall and suddenly there's a series of flashes around you two, Danny pulls back from you.

"Shit. Paparazzi." Danny shoves a piece of paper in your hand. "Sorry, I have to run." He dashes away and the cameras follow him. You sigh and lean against the wall, you look at the paper Danny put in your hand. It's his number with a note.

_Call me some time, Fish._

"I better go find my friends." You walk back into the club, glad that your friends ditched you earlier.


	2. First Meetings - Dougie

You've always been interested in the natural world, your love of it has caused past relationships to end, like your most recent ex who told you, "I just can't bear to sit through _another_ David Attenborough documentary for as long as I live." You corrected them that it was Sir David Attenborough, you figure that's when the relationship ended.   
Everything has a silver lining and that break-up was so bad you decided that you needed a fresh start somewhere new. Which is how you ended up now working at the Natural History Museum in London. You've only been here two weeks but you already now that this was the right choice for you.

~~

During your lunch break, Abigail, your supervisor who is quickly becoming your closest friend, corners you and asks you for a favour.

"I don't know, Ab. Taking someone on a private tour doesn't seem like fun. I've only been here two weeks, what use could I be?" You like the idea of being alone in the museum but not with some spoiled brat who will probably break at least half of the rules within 5 minutes.

"It won't be that bad. Please, I already said I would do it but then Lance asked me out and I really don't want to cancel the date." Abigail flashes puppy dog eyes and you crumble.

"All right, fine. I'll do it. But you owe me." Abigail squeals and hugs you.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Abigail composes herself and stands up straight. "Don't forget, November 30th."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, just leave me alone so I can enjoy my lunch." Abigail leaves happily and you start dreading the private tour.

~~

"Don't forget about tonight." Abigail reminds you when the day is almost over and you groan. 

"You're lucky I like you."

"And I promise never to take you for granted." 

"Have fun on your date, I'll be trapped in here, suffering." You don't think it's going to be that bad but it could be and you want her to know that she owes you. Abigail just smiles and leaves the room, so happy she's basically skipping.

~~

"Where the bloody hell is he?" You check the time and they are 10 minutes late, not normally a big deal for you but you just want this night over with. "Whoever this Mr. Poynter better have a good excuse." Finally, you hear the door open and you are gobsmacked. He's gorgeous and as he gets closer it hits you. Mr. Poynter is Dougie Lee Poynter from McFly. "Be professional." You whisper to yourself.

"Hi, I'm Dougie. You must be Abigail, correct?" Dougie offers his hand to shake and you do so without overthinking the situation.

"Uh, no. Abigail's a friend of mine, she couldn't make it so she asked me to fill in."

"Oh. You do work here, though? You look a little nervous." He seems genuinely concerned. 

"Yeah, of course. I've only been here two weeks or so."

"They gave me the newbie." Dougie laughs. "It's all right. I like newbies." He rubs your arm.

"Right, so let's get on with the tour." You walk quickly towards one of the first exhibits.

~~

"So as you can see by the-"

"Why do you work here?" Dougie cuts you off, taking more interest in you than the museum.

"Becuase I love the natural world." You answer truthfully, wanting to get back to the tour before you let yourself fantasise about Dougie.

"Is that it?" Dougie raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"What made you move?" His question startled me.

"When did I tell you I moved?" I don't remember saying anything about that earlier, you did mention that London was easy to get lost in. Maybe he's smarter than most people think.

"Just now." He really is clever, and cute. You decide to tell him about what happened.

"It was a bad break-up. I needed a fresh start."

"Okay." Dougie stays quiet and attentive for the next few minutes of the tour until, "Why'd you break-up?"

"What?" I was a little peeved that he would ask that.

"The bad break-up. Honestly, I'm assuming you broke up with him because who'd be foolish enough to break-up with you? An idiot." Dougie certainly knew how to charm someone, you thought to yourself.

"Dougie, are you flirting with me?"

"No. I was flirting with you a few minutes ago but now I'm full on hitting on you." You blush deeply. "Why'd you leave him?"

"He left me, I guess it was sort of mutual. He didn't like David Attenborough documentaries."

"He didn't like _Sir_ David Attenborough?" 

"That's pretty much what I said, the relationship fell apart then."

"With good reason!" He sounded so angry that there was a person that didn't like Attenborough documentaries in the world.

"Wow, I knew you liked Attenborough, but I didn't know you were this into him." Dougie looks at you and you realise what you just said, a smile creeps across his face.

"You're a fan."

"Well, yes. I would've said something before but I figured that I shouldn't and then I could just finish this tour and well, I never thought you'd hit on me." You blurt out in one breath.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you." Dougie pretends to be offended dramatically. "Though, I know a way you can get my forgiveness."

"How?" You ask flirtly.

"A kiss?" He offers.

"I think I can give you that." You lean forward and kiss him soft and quickly, pulling back just for him to chase you.

"I think we should do that again."

"Yeah." Dougie kisses you passionately, his hands in your hair and your hands are fisted in his shirt. The kiss quickly becomes a heated match of lips, teeth and tongue. "You know, Dougie," You pant harshly. "We are all alone in here." 

"Yeah, we are."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"We should explore the museum and respect it?" Dougie kisses along your jaw.

"Yeah, the museum and each other." You drag Dougie to a nearby storeroom and give him a birthday present he'll never forget.

~~

"So, how was last night?" Abigail asked during your break. "Did he break any rules?"

"Oh, yeah." You smile, deciding to wait to tell her that you already have plans to see him again and about what you two got up to in the storeroom.


End file.
